Living Hell
by GetMilk12
Summary: A 12 year old girl named Kimiko runs into the group..will her attitude make them push her away? Or will she push them away first?


_**Chapter 1**_  
_**Prologue**_  
_Hi, my name is Kimiko Misuzawa. I am 12 years old and all alone in this hell. I'm cool with it though, I prefer it this way...I don't like losing people i've had enough of that. Anyways away from my god damn life story before I bore you to death..i'll leave you alone now!_  
_**Kimiko's POV**_  
I casually walk around, with a baseball bat on my backpach and a revolver in my hands, just in case. I sighed...it's boring today there's nothing to kill..thats no fun at all! What am I supposed to do? I actually got so bored..I decided to sing a song I loved before this. It was Echo by Jason Walker.  
_"Hello, hello _  
_Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound_  
_Alone, alone_  
_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_  
_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_But it's never enough_  
_Cause my echo, echo_  
_Is the only voice coming back_  
_Shadow, shadow_  
_Is the only friend that I have_  
_Listen, listen_  
_I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_  
_But it isn't, is it?_  
_You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_  
_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_But it's never enough_  
_Cause my echo, echo_  
_Is the only voice coming back_  
_Shadow, shadow_  
_Is the only friend that I have_  
_I don't wanna be an island_  
_I just wanna feel alive and_  
_Get to see your face again _  
_I don't wanna be island_  
_I just wanna feel alive and_  
_Get to see your face again_  
_But 'til then_  
_Just my echo, my shadow_  
_You're my only friend and I'm_  
_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_But it's never enough_  
_Cause my echo, echo_  
_Oh my shadow, shadow_  
_Hello, hello_  
_Anybody out there?"_ After I was done singing I was pretty tired...so I started looking for some place to sleep. I walked for about an hour until I ran into a house with a freaking humvee in the driveway! Like holy shit! I ran over to it, maveling over it. "Wow...damn if only I could drive..." I muttered. Hm..maybe I could sleep in the house, looks safe enough.  
I had to jump the gate, it was locked. Damn...the door was locked too..I sighed and pulled out my metal bat. "And heres the pitch, will she swing? i dunno?" I giggled..then right when I was going to swing I hear talking from inside.  
My eyes go wide and I back up slowly, tripping cauing my bat to hit the floor making a loud noise. "Dammit!" I cursed, rubbing my arm. Two people bolted out of the door, one was a rather cute guy and..some chick weaing what appears to be an apron and nothing else. I scrunched my nose up, "Damn..ever heard of fabric? Seems like you need some.." I mumbled quite loudly making sure she heard me as I stood.  
They both stared at me, "What? Is there something on my face?" The guy spoke up, "How old are you?" I quirk an eyebrow, "12...why?" They both went wide eyed. "Your all by yourself?" The stripper girl asked. "Yeah..I don't see the problem...anyways you got any room for me to crash tonight? I'm fuckin exhausted.." I yawned.  
They nodded and let me in...oh. . Theres a naked lady on the floor...and a soaking wet chick with clothes on..on the couch. What the fuck? Is this guy a pimp or some shit? I faced palmed, "Oh my god...well...I am going to distance myself from the strippers for awhile..sooo cya." I said walking up the stairs and into the bathroom, leaving my backpack by the door.  
"Hey! im takin a bath! So dont be comin up in here!" I yelled through the door. I started the water and stripped down, getting in and singing while I took a bath..this song always was my favorite  
_"Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_  
_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Shadows_  
_Follow Sweet Children_  
_I'll Show Thee The Way_  
_Through All The Pain And_  
_The Sorrows_  
_Weep Not Poor Children_  
_For Life Is This Way_  
_Murdering Beauty And_  
_Passions_  
_Hush Now Dear Children_  
_It Must Be This Way_  
_Too Weary Of Life And_  
_Deceptions_  
_Rest Now My Children_  
_For Soon We'll Away_  
_into The Calm And_  
_The Quiet_  
_Come Little Children_  
_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_  
_Of Enchantment_  
_Come Little Children_  
_The Time's Come To Play_  
_Here In My Garden_  
_Of Shadows"_ I was done after the song and I opened the door slightly and grabbed my bag, closing the door again. I put on some basketball shorts, a sports bra and a t-shirt that said 'Bowties are cool' and was a little big but not too big. I brushed out my short hair and then put my dirty stuff in my bag then exited the bathroom, seeing that guy I saw earlier, some other guy and a chick in a pink tank-top and...her underwear sitting on the stairs.  
I slipped on my beanie, hiding all but one strand of my hair. "Okay...seriously..am I the only chick in here that knows the definition of clothes?" I ask, making the three turn around. The girl glared at me. I rolled my eyes and slipped my glasses on, walking past them. "what's your name by the way?" The guy asked. "Kimiko..Kimiko Misuzawa." "Well i'm Takashi, Thats Rei and thats Haruno." I nodded and walked downstairs towards the kitchen where it was peaceful. I sat in against the fridge, sighing.  
I'm not sure when but after awhile of humming to myself, I fell alseep...


End file.
